You Should Have Never Come Back
by AwakenAndAlive
Summary: Mai is now in England and sees Naru but both of them are in a relationship, will they overcome there obstacles and be together or will Mai hold the anger she denies so much?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello lovely people , it's me again with another story and this one is going to consist of a few chapters, I hope you enjoy it and if you can please review so I can learn from my mistakes but anyways enjoy ^_^_

_Also there is a lot of grammatical error cause this idea came to me and I did not want to let it go, but anyeways ghost hunt does not belong to me on any shape or form just the plot_.

* * *

Mai sighed as she sat on a bench and read her psychology book; it had been a year since she came to live in England and choose this particular career, few people in school had been chosen and luckily she was one of them. _"Darn you brain, why I can't memorize any of your parts"_ she complained to herself as she kept looking at the pages of the book until she got tired and closed it. She looked at the sky as it was changing colors and the sun was about to set and welcoming the night. It had been three years since SPR had banished. Masako was still on TV and she would occasionally watch the show when she had time, John traveled all over the world and do more exorcisms specially in America, Ayako took over her parents hospital and Monk was selling more records then he could ever image in Japan, as for her the only blessing she had was coming to England , it took her two years to learn proper English and understand it very well in order to come London, her life was empty now as what she considered her family and friends had took another path but she held no grudge as she knew most of them would take a different path and wished them well, But she kept thinking of a certain person called Oliver Davis.

Oliver had returned to England and lost communication with her completely. She smirked as she thought to herself _"I guess I was just a meaningless assistant who made him tea_" even though he saved her many times she knew he did not want to carry another death in his conscience, she hoped to see Naru at least once more in this big city but it was probably too big because she had no luck whatsoever after her confession and he politely told her it was Gene who she loved and not him, her heart broke but she went with the act knowing Naru was stubborn as a mule and he would find a way of contradicting her like always, so she agreed on his theory and accepted it, as much as she denied it Oliver Davis was not the man for her and she had to find a way to let him go, three years was a lot of time but after everything she lived through with him it made it seem like three days.

London was a big place and for such a tiny person it overwhelmed her, she made a couple of friends in college and even managed to snag a boyfriend named Thomas Moore, a sophomore where she attended, after three months of dates and him pleading she gave in. He was sweet, nice, romantic, and comprehensive the complete opposite of Oliver but her heart could not give in and it made her feel guilty at times but he knew where her heart was and he respected that, he didn't want anything formal either but she wondered at times how long would it take until one of them would fall for each other and she knew it was nowhere soon to be her.

Her appearance had changed a little, she got curvier due to her taking gymnastics last summer in Japan and tanner, her hair had grown shoulder length and she made more of a sultry look while it had a hint of innocence. She was definitely not the same girl from two years ago as she was more mature and knew what she wanted but the memories from her past haunted her at times and her ability for visions where she dreamed of ghost sometimes annoyed the hell out of her. Especially at her job oh how much she loved her job as every night she would see at least one soul walking around the hotel lost, she hated the fact that she had to work there due to England's bad economy a lot of jobs were taken and they were not so friendly with foreignness. Her low end job paid enough for food and rent and thank god her scholarship was paid for two years or else she would be flying back to Japan in a heartbeat.

She stared to put all her thought's aside when she heard a girl laugh and decided to ignore it, as she put her book in her brown bag Mai could her the woman speaking "Oh Oliver you are so funny at times" that made her heart stop beating for a brief moment and looked behind her as she saw Oliver walking with a blond girl about 20 years old with long blonde curly hair, fair skin and tall with a curvy figure, as they both held hands. Her mind processed everything that was going on and tried to play it off as she made sure they didn't notice her "_Speak of the devil, now I find Oliver, his girlfriend's cute_" "_When is he funny? He is a stupid Narcissist who cares no one but himself"_. As they walked closer Mai got up from her bench and stared walking from a distance she heard a door slam and the blonde say "Thank you my love, I will see you tomorrow" and from the corner of her eye she saw Naru and the blonde kiss each other before she crossed the small street and walking to a café shop. "_I Just applied there come on, hopefully they won't call, wait? Why do I care? _ She stared walking a bit faster until she heard the voice of a certain Narcissist catching up to her. "Mai, wait!"

As she turned around she saw him more clearly, his appearance hadn't changed so much as before except a couple of inches higher and his casual clothes instead of a suite "Yes?" she replied with a neutral tone not wanting to sound a bit rude. "Mai what are you doing here" he questioned her in a demanding tone. "With that tone I shouldn't be answering any of your questions, I am not your employee" that comment made him growl a little but it was Mai.

"Ok, why are you doing in London" with a more softer tone "Scholarship in a university few got chosen and I was one of the lucky ones, also its nice seeing you Oliver Davis" she replied and gave a smile "Surprise seeing you here I've been here for a year and I haven't seen you at all" as she spoke again

"I was working" he spoke with no emotion whatsoever

" No, are you serious," sounding sarcastically "Well if you were trying to start a conversation you clearly doing it wrong, maybe you should be a bit friendlier like you are with your girlfriend but that's on you"

"Mai, what happened to you?" sounding surprised

"Oliver" she signed "I am not the 16 year old that you met, I am nineteen now and I might not be as smart as you but I am definitely not stupid"

"Where do you stay Mai?" as he changed the topic

"Why do you need to know where I live Oliver, you had no contact with me for the past three years and now you want to know where I live?"

"Mai, ok your right but I have a reason for doing that, it's" she cut him off "It's fine, I don't need an explanation I am not your mother" as she crossed her arms.

"Mai" his eyes widen "What happened to you?"

"What? Can't take the heat?" he just smirked which made her blush but quickly took a pen and a paper out of her backpack and stared writing her address for an excuse of seeing his smile, a smile she begged seeing once more.

"Here" and handed the white piece of paper to him, as he grabbed it he analyzed it. "You write in English?"

"Yes Naru, I live in England might as well" that comment made him laugh but he let it go she was challenging him and he knew it, Mai had certainly changed and he could sense another emotion he could quite not describe

"I have to go Naru but hopefully we can catch up" as she extended her hand and smiled. He did the same thing and stretched his hand while grabbing it tightly "Hope to see you soon too"

With that a black limousine parked beside them and he opened the door "Need a ride?"

"No thanks" she answered. And with that he got inside the car and closed the door afterwards he left

She didn't even notice it was dark already and that her watch marked 7pm. She only had 4 hours until she saw Thomas and went to a Lounge where they would spend the night dancing the night away with as she had today and tomorrow off, she quickly ran to her apartment and on the way tears stared coming through her eyes, _"Damm you Oliver I know I wanted to see you but now I regret it, it has been three years since I last time I saw you, you never even called me or anything and now because we bumped into each other you want my address you son of a gun, demanding, jerk and idiot I hate loving you so much now because I am the only one getting hurt while you may be sleeping with that blonde, probably you did that out of courtesy or whatever but I swear if you ever come to my house I will slam the door on your face"_ she was out of breath when she reached to her apartment it was not that far away probably five minutes where she was sitting down but she ran so fast her heart ached as she came in to her apartment she slammed the door and let herself fall on her knees and he arms hold her weight

She wanted to be cold in front of her but she knew he might have seen through her.

It had been a long time, and now that he was back into her life her world that she reconstructed again might fall twice as hard

_"Ok Mai, you only saw him once and that is it, he might never want to see you again and neither do you, now just calm down and get ready so we can go out tonight with Thomas, yes a warm hug is all you need"_

With that she stood up again and headed to the shower, she was strong now and she wasn't going to let no one make her weak again. Even if it was Naru

* * *

**Wow that was a long chapter, it's the longest I ever written for a story but anyways I hope you enjoyed it and chapter two will be up either tomorrow or Tuesday anyways thanks for reading, goodbye ^_^**

**Sincerely Diana**


	2. Chapter 2

This in an update from my last story and I wanted to say thank you for the follows and the reviews ^_^ you guys are awesome anyways this is the 1st part of the chapter because it I kept writing it would be too long, sorry if it's a little rushed but all my ideas are mixing and idk what to pick anyways I hope you enjoy and I am sorry for the grammatical errors

BTW Ghost Hunt does not belong to me , but if it did it would be awesome

* * *

Mai took a quick shower and straightened her wavy hair which made it longer, her red strapless tank top and her black shorts made her look extremely sexy as they were paired with her black stilettos. Her cat eye makeup and her red lipstick made her stand out even more and her perfume smelled like lavender she was all ready to go when she heard a knock on the door and tried to forget about her encounter with Naru. As she walked to the main entrance of her small apartment

Her boyfriend Thomas wore a red shirt and black pants to match her outfit, how he always knew what she wore sometimes freaked her out, she disliked the idea of wearing the same color at times but when it came to lounges or special events she didn't mind. "Ready Mai" he spoke in his thick British accent

"Ready sir" she mocked him in the same accent, one of the things that she liked about him was his accent but she wondered how Naru's was, taking the tough of her head she looked at him, he was almost as tall as Naru with brown hair like hers, green eyes and a tall with a muscular body as he was part of a baseball team. As they walked to his black convertible he opened the door leading her in and they both drove to the Lounge

Naru was waiting for his girlfriend to open the door, the pale blonde came with black leather pants, a cheetah print tank top that reached all the way to her pierced belly button and black heels. She looked very hot indeed but his head wondered what Mai would be doing tonight but shoved the thought aside, her name was Elizabeth like the queen and she asked him out once when they worked on a project, he denied her at first but she explained that she wanted nothing serious just a simple relationship. She knew he had another woman in his heart, as he picked her up while he wore his black attire they both went to his car and left to the place where she wanted to go where he would never even take a step unless there were strings attached which they were now, the so called miserable place for him filled with smoke and alcohol was the Lounge but he didn't know some brunet was going to be there too

* * *

Mai's POV

"The Red Lounge was a place where Thomas loved to go, I normally wouldn't come here but the music and the drinks lured me here, I love dancing, it makes me feel free and the drinks loosen me a bit but I never want to get drunk", the room is decorated with black tables and red chairs and the bar the same everything was color coordinated as her outfit and Thomas which made her giggle.

* * *

The place was not that packed and she recognized some people that went to school with her but they never spoke a word, she sat down in the bar and ordered a margarita while Thomas went to the restroom as he looked at the dance floor she saw people dancing techno, something she enjoyed and she wanted Thomas to hurry up and get on the dance floor, but soon her eyes widen in surprise as she saw Naru walk in with his blond girlfriend whatever her name is, and saw them coming her way, she quickly turned around and asked for another margarita and turned her head towards another direction. She could hear the blond sit next to her and order a drink and Naru talking to her but could not hear the conversation due to the background music playing Dj Tiesto a man she loved for his music then she heard Thomas speaking to her when she wasn't looking

* * *

Mai's POV

"Welcome to earth Mai" Thomas looked at her as he smiled

"Hi" I reply while I laugh and I feel a cold stare over my shoulder but my I don't give a fuck attitude right now shoves it off and he stretches his hand and I politely take it and we go to the dance floor as we dance and jump and I rub my body towards him and I am having the best time ever and I completely forget about Naru until I saw him dancing with the blonde and they both smiled and laughed together having a good time for what it seemed which made my stomach sink to the floor.

Again I start focusing on Thomas and I see him staring at her too, what the hell I stare at him and he looks at me and smiles but I just leave and go for a drink, this time two tequila shots and I start thinking if I am really mad at Naru or at Thomas or at the blonde, I mean the blond is pretty and everything but she has Naru and Thomas might be the only person I have right now, stupidity I wish I was her, I want Naru but he blew me off for telling me Gene is who you love and not me

I see the shots and I start by one, the warm sensation in my throat makes everything more tolerable and then I see Thomas in the seat next to me while I drink

"Mai why did you leave" "

"I was tired," Thomas rolled his eyes and looked at her with his deep green eyes "You saw me staring at her, that's why you are mad, are you Jealous"

I smile at him, "No, it's just that is not polite you know"

"True Mai, but that girl is the woman that was my high school sweetheart since I was a freshman"

"Oh, I guess you were surprised, it's ok it's that is was a little rude you know"

"I know but Mai I think I may feel something for I don't know what it is but"

I gasp and he slowly kisses me in the lips but my heart feels empty and the kiss is insignificant I knew something like this was going to happen but I didn't expect it to be so soon, my eyes are wide open and I see Naru behind him with a cold glare and a fist forming in his face and then he goes to the restroom and I stare at Thomas still in shock

"I have to go, I am sorry , goodbye" and I leave knowing that my apartment was too far as I go outside I try to find a taxi, I text Thomas telling him I will be fine and that we will talk tomorrow, that I am in shock and he replies with a fine and a smiley face. I got into a tiny restaurant that was in front of the Lounge and ordered some coffee as I sit down in the table closest to the window and I look at my cup of coffee and I start crying. Stupid Naru why are you back into my life, why can't I form a relationship with anybody because I can't stop thinking of you, It's my fault for coming to England, oh my I hate how he smiled and dance with her, he never did that to me, I saw him smile once, never saw him laugh it's the complete opposite of the one I knew, it was my fault , I knew one day I would find you, should I go to Japan?

* * *

Naru's Pov

_"As am here in the restroom I can't stop thinking of Mai, how the hell does she have the nerve to come to the same lounge as me, but I guess its fate, how sexy and provocative does she look I swear she has changed and I like it, but I miss my old Mai, I know she might love gene but goddam I guess she is trying to move on because that face expression did not fool anyone, should I go talk to her, no she will think am jealous plus I came here with Elizabeth I can't leave her" _Soon I walk out of the restroom and see Elizabeth with another guy, with Mai's whatever he is and I look at her, she soon comes to me and I just give her my fake smile, good thing she cannot tell I fake it

"Honey, that is an old friend of mine, I was wondering if he can join us"

"Sorry my love but something came up and I have to go," I reply as since I wanted to leave

"You can do it tomorrow" she wined

"Fine I reply" and soon the three of us are sitting in the table, oh this is going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, it took me forever but i finally updated this chapter, also thanks for the reviews ^_^ now the characters are a bit OOC and the protagonist on this chapter are Naru and his girlfriend and the other dude but none the less i hope you enjoy it and please forgive my grammar and hope you like it

Now on with the story

* * *

Naru's POV

I'm already annoyed but I always find of hiding it. Both of them keep talking about the old days and catching up, I really don't care but I want to know more about this guy and see what's up. But I'm more interested is on his relationship with my Mai. Ok not mine but the moment he kissed her she left? What did hell did he tell her that she suddenly ran out of her room like that? I can hear Elizabeth leaving to the restroom and telling me she will come back, I just nod and smile.

Normal POV

He decided to be nicer to people ever since he came back into England and stop mourning Gene's death. Even though he had always been the reserved intellectual one he knew that he had to open to people and Elizabeth didn't deserve his cold treatment, he in a way felt like he was using her, he wasn't faking the relationship but he felt no connection to her whatsoever and maybe even pity her in a way, she told him from the beginning a simple relationship, why you may ask? Because the man she loves was with another woman by a couple of months since she went to live to Germany and decided to come back for him. She is older than me by a year or two but then again he is Oliver Davis after all.

Naru's POV

I notice Thomas staring at me, he looks composed but he definitely looks like he wants to murder me in my sleep. "Thomas that's your name right?" as I try to start a conversation and clear this stupid silence, he replies in a more tolerable tone, "Yes I am, and you are Oliver Davis, the famous and filthy rich guy who's twin was killed, trust me it was all over the news" I feel like stabbing him in the throat insolent asshole how the hell does he say it in such an arrogant way, but as always I try not to get crap like this get to me

"Yes that's me, I guess am very well known, but let's just get to the point , what's your connection to my girlfriend, and where is your lady friend that came along with you" I speak in a daring tone and almost smirking which causes him anger and fury

"Well if you must know, Elizabeth was my girlfriend when we were in high school, as for my girlfriend she felt sick and she decided to go home"

I mutter under my breath "with that kiss I would have too" but he didn't hear me "But a girl should never be alone at this time of night" and I speak with a more serious tone I see Elizabeth sitting down and looking at me and at Thomas oh she could definitely feel the aura and just when I was about to ask something she asked the same question I had previously asked

"So Thomas, where is your lady friend" as I can hear Elizabeth's warm tone suddenly go a bit cold, I wonder if this idiot catches the hint of anger. "She went home, she wasn't feeling well and she's not my lady friend, she is my girlfriend" I can see more anger as she grabbed a glass of whatever she was drinking and drank it until the last sip. "That's good, why did you let her leave, I would have loved to know her after all were good friends" her sarcasm made Naru smirk a little. "She decided to leave on her on, but more importantly why are you even asking me about her Oliver"

"She used to be my assistant years ago when I was 17 and she worked with me for two years but after I left I lost contact, I really don't care but I was just curious of why she was here if she is from Japan"

"Wow Naru, you know people everywhere" as she kisses my cheek."

"It was great seeing you Thomas, but I must leave and so does Oliver" with that me and her leave the restaurant leaving Thomas like a dog whose owner abandoned him.

Thomas Point of view

That son of a bitch Oliver Davis, think you can get information out of me so easily? No! Damm and why does Elizabeth have to be going out with him, again what is she trying to accomplish? We ended in good terms I guess but she left me to go to Germany and I tough she was never coming back, it only took me a couple of months before I could go out with Mai, and while I do feel something for her, she will never measure up as Elizabeth. I told her I was going out with Mai and at first she took it ok but after a while she came up to me and said everything is fine and then I read on the newspaper "Oliver and Unknown woman dating?'' what is she trying to do, Mai freaked out when I told her about my unknown feelings and I am not going after her, she must want her space, but then its dark and why the hell didn't I think of this earlier? I drink my beer and grab my coat and leave

Elizabeth's POV

"Hate that son of a, I can't hate him" I wine as Naru holds my hand and were soon outside in the parking lot as I lean on the passengers door of his black Ferrari, I have to admit the guy sure has good taste in cars and him being rich does help, this is just a torture, he is nice and all but I can feel himself forcing his emotions and it makes things worse as I come back from Germany and I see Thomas, My Thomas with a stupid Japanese chick, apparently he knows her, but I don't know anything about his life and his taste all I know is that he is smart and nice to me that's all, sometimes I wonder if he has pity for me.

I told him the whole situation about me and Thomas, I never told him who he was but I gave him details about me leaving to Germany because of my persuaded career I want to have one day and the school I always dreamed of accepted me but Thomas didn't take it well and we broke up, as I was living there I hated it so much, l left after a short while and transferred where Thomas and his girlfriend go but lucky me we never cross paths and good thing because I would never have the courage of talking to him while Mai and him are holding hands because I would burst into tears.

But fate brought us today together and luckily Oliver was with me and I wasn't alone, I felt protected and that's one thing I like about him a lot I mean the guy is gorgeous but I prefer my Thomas, I feel a hate for Mai , she has Thomas all the stuff that is now running through my mind makes my tears fall and Naru looks at me

"That was him Oliver, that's the man I love but he sure replaced me quick enough with that girl" he hugs me tightly and I just cry, both of us were in pain, the girl he loved was in love with his dead brother and she didn't deny it, and me and my story when we agreed to our relationship it was just going to a meaningless string of going out, trying to forget those two and sex but I feel empty this is not how I pictured my life to be

"Look Elizabeth, if you really want him back, then you should really talk to him , you left him and he is still pretty angry from the looks of it, try to sort things out and if he really does love you and not Mai then he will come back to you"

"And if he really loves Mai and forgot about me, and what happens if she loves him back too" his hand let go of mine and his gaze fell into the floor

It was her, he loved Mai, Mai was with my Thomas, and she loved Oliver's death brother, what the hell is with this woman, what a nerve, I look at him and he gives me a cold glare, one I never seen before

"see this glare, that's how I was when I met her, I opened a company of paranormal research and with a group of people and her we would go investigate hunting and all of that stuff that was in the category, she tried to be nice to me and she always was, I was cold, and she would often call me Narcissist jerk, we would bicker and she was the only one who doubted my intelligence , that's one of the many reason I fell in love with her, except she confessed first, she said she loved me because she saw me in her dreams a warm loving me and many things she said that made her fall in love with me, turns out to be my brother could not find peace and contacted her through her dreams, she may look weak but she has a very strong PK, and I told her she loved my brother and not me because after all were twins she cried at first but she accepted and I left and made sure I would change the way I was and never look back and now I find her here" his right hand formed a fist and I just hug him

"Look things are too complicated now and by the way you're telling me these things, we need to relax, she is back into your life because of whatever reason there is and I am glad that you can open to me like I open to you, I know you wish you opened up to Mai like you are doing it to me"

"Let's go back to your apartment Naru" "Yes, but before that Elizabeth let me get some tea in the tiny café around the corner would you like some" he ask I nod with a yes and he leaves walking

That was long and i was thinking of making it even longer but anyways thanks for reading and i would probably update either today again or tomorrow

bye for now ^_^


End file.
